The First Time
by invisablchild
Summary: A one shot about Severus Snape and a collection of one first experiences. the firs time he meet Lily and well as other firsts moments.


**Note to the readers: Here is a one shot about Severus ****and****my OC,Gwen. I do not own Harry Potter, that is all on J.K Rolling. the only thing I own is Gwen and her daughter. I hope you enjoy this one shot and look forward to the complete story coming soon. **

The first time Severus Snape meet Gwendoline was when his grandmother took her in and gave her the prince name. She was a small girl who had the most brilliant eyes. Three months after that Severus fell in love for the first time. Brilliant green eyes armored him, but not the same green eyes from three months prior. The first pair of green eyes stayed by his side as the first time, in a long line, his heart broke.

The first time he fought with Gwen and came out scared of losing her. They had fought over an argument he had with Lily Evans. He knows she was meant to be in the same house as Lily, but asked to stay with by his side. The first time he ever kissed it was the other pair of green eyes, Severus ran away.

The first time he ever let himself feel losing Lilly Evens now potter, he got completely sloshed. He kissed Gwen for the second time and went further. The next day she disappeared. That was the first time she ever broke his heart, only to return to save a few of her friends who wanted out. Her return was the first time he realized that there was no way out for him, unless he wanted to endanger the only pair of green eyes that stayed by his side. She didn't always follow but was there in the shadows.

When she told him she was pregnant by another man she meet while she was away. For the first time he was terrified for her. The same day the dark lord wanted her son, she was being hunted down. Because of his fear he helped her hide away and helped her send a note to Lupine, telling him that he was now the godfather to her child. She had asked Severus to be her "father". The baby she believed was a girl needed a father.

The first time his heart completely broke was the night he lost both girls who had green brilliant eyes. The night he lost the women he believed he could only love and the one friend who never left his side. When he got ahold of Gwen's nameless baby girl. Born before her time he saw that she had their eyes just like the boy. He read the letter that came with her.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry didn't make it, but at least I got to spend time with our daughter. _

_She is yours just as much as mine. Give her a name, will you Sev. Remember your_

_promise my dear friend. Keep each other safe._

_With love,_

_Gwen_

That was the first time he wished to have never made a promise with his dear friend. To keep his promise, he had to make certain no one would ever know that this little girl ever lived. That was the first time he spoke to his little girl.

"Lily Guinevere Prince, I promised your mother to keep you away from this world of magic and I shall. You will always be protected. I promise you."

The first time he saw his green eyes, he thought of the two women he had ever loved and the little girl that was the same age as him. He knew that his first promise to his daughter went along with the boy. Although she was kept away, relatively safe, he now had to look after him.

The first time he was ever furious with his daughter, she had become one of his students, her fifth year . That year was the first year he saw his dear friend in their daughter in a long time. With the realization that even with out Gwen, Lily had become completely like her. The thought terrified him.

The last moment he saw their green eyes, he meet Gwen again. She told him," I am sorry, I lied she wasn't his but yours the whole time. You did well with her Severus. Thank you, I love you Sev. With all my heart, but you still need to be there for out daughter. Its not time yet, good by Sev."

The war was over, good has won and for the first time Severus Snape was glad his daughter was just like her parents, stubborn, and clever. For the first time she was safe from him and free to be in the world of magic. He knew his story was not over and was able to finally see his daughter grow. Waiting for the fist moment he could hold his grandchildren between his daughter and godson. He now had the time to wait and watch them fall in love. Just as he was certain Gwen had watched them fall before they were ever born.


End file.
